La larga historia de mi vida
by HinataRodea
Summary: Todo comenzo con una separacion, una discucion, un problema, malentendidos, propuestas, soluciones, etc pero al final esto dio paso a una bella historia.
1. Personajes de la historia

En orden de Aparicion

Janet Van Dine- Avispa

Henry "Hank" Pim- El hombre hormiga- Yellow Jaquet

Thor

Steven Rogers- Capitan America

Anthony Stark-Iron Man

Barbara Morse- Pajaro Burlon

Clinton Francis Barton- Ojo de Alcon

Carol Danvers- Mis Marvel

Natasha Alianovna Romanoff-Black Widow

Nicolas Fury

T´Chala- Pantera Negra

**Kang El Conquistador**

Jarvis

Bruce Baner-Hulk

Ororo Lqadi Munroe- Storm (X-Men)

Francis Barton-Ojo de Alcon (hijo de Clinton y Barbara)

Torrun (hija de Sif y Thor)

Ultron

Azari (Hijo de Pantera Y Ororo)

James Rogers (Hijo de Steven rogers y Natasha Romanoff)

Henry Pim Jr.(hijo de Janet y Hank)

Alma Stark (Hija de Tony Stark y Dra. Tanaka del anime de Iron Man)

Loki

Agora la encantadora

Surthur

Pepper Pots

Nananmi (anime de Iron MAn)

Asuma Sakura (el nombre me o invente pero el apellido es del anime de Iron Man)

Tanaka

Betty Ross

Logan-James Hudson Howlett- Wolverine

Xeivier

Sophia Hudson Howlett

Azul Barton (Hermana de Francis Jr.)


	2. La despedida

-No te vallas- le rogué a Pim la persona a la que tanto amaba

-No te vallas -le volví a decir entre sollozos

-No ves cuanto me estas lastimando-Le dije ahora llorando

-¡No Janet! ¡Yo no quería golpear a los villanos, yo quería rehabilitarlos- me grito algo enfadado

-Pero no puedes dejarme sola-le dije al momento en que caía de rodillas

-¡Si puedo!- e inmediatamente se fue, a soto la puerta y ni siquiera volteo a verme antes de irse, unos minutos después de que se fue llegaron Tony, El cap y Thor, en cuanto entraron se percataron de que estaba en el piso e inmediatamente Thor me levanto

-Jan ¿que te paso?¿A caso estas herida?-Me pregunto el cap algo preocupado entonces yo moví mi cabeza en señal negativa

-Nos dejo, Se fue, Pim nos abandono-les dije antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente

-Lo supe desde el principio, el solo estuvo aquí por ti Jan, pero el nunca quiso esto- me dijo Tony tratando de hacerme entrar en razón después de eso Thor me subió a mi habitación donde me quede dormida por tanto llorar, a mitad de la noche por toda la tristeza soñé con Pim

-Ay Pim no sabes cuanto te extraño-me dije a mi misma e intente volver a dormir, al dia siguiente baje algo desganada pero de todos modos baje ya que necesitaba desayunar

-Buenos días Jan como estas?-me pregunto Clint al verme bajar

-Buenos días Jan-me dijo Carol

-Buenos días estoy bien quizá algo hambrienta y un poco triste-al decir la ultima todos me vieron como si hubieran visto a la muerte a punto de llevárselos

-¿tengo un mapache en la cara o que?-dije tratando de bromear pero no funciono ya que lo único que obtuve fue

-Es que tu siempre estas feliz-y asi pasaron los dias, y las semanas que pronto fueron un par de meses y no supe nada de Pim, un dia durante una mision estaba distraida ya que yo seguia pensando en Pim y termine herida

-¡Avispa!-me grito el cap

-¿Avispa, Jan voltea!- pero cuando voltee ya era demasiado tarde y solo vi que un auto volaba en mi direccion, trate de quitarme pero mi cuerpo no me respondia y de un momento al otro solo senti el impacto

-Janet ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto el cap bastante preocupado

-No, me duele horrible la pierna derecha-le conteste dolorosamente

-Dejame ver- dijo el cap mientras quitava el peso de mi pierna, supuse queera el auto, me levanto y senti una punzada bien aguda en mi pierna

-¿Que tengo cap?-le dije llorando

-Al parecer tu pierna esta rota y ensangrentada tengo que llevarte de inmediato al hospital o a algún lugar seguro- dijo bastante agitado

-no puedes, tengo que ayudarlos-le dije llorando por el dolor

-Asi no puedes ayudarnos Jan lo siento, pero debo llevarte al hospital-acto seguido me llevo lo mas rápido posible para evitar problemas y cuando llegamos mi sorpresa fue tan grande que aun a pesar del dolor de mi pierna sonreí al ver a Pim, a mi Pim estaba ahi no se como lo unico que importaba era que el estaba ahi

-¡Jan!-grito Pim al ver mi estado de salud actual

¡Pim!- grite yo por la emocion de poder verlo despues de tanto tiempo

-Que te paso- me pregunto muy preocupado estuve apunto de responder pero una punzada bien aguda me atravezo la pierna ya que habia intentado moverme

-¡Ah mi pierna!-dije dolorosamente, el cap al parecer un poco preocupado por mi y por tener que regresar con el equipo hizo el cambio con Pim y se fue, abrace a Pim con la fuerza que me quedaba

-Pim no sabes cuanto te extrañe-a lo que el respondio

-Y no sabes cuanto yo a ti-

* * *

**Comentarios de preferencia productivos le sigo o no o alguna sugerencia porfavor comenten necesito saber si es de su interes GRACIAS**


End file.
